This invention relates to brake rotors as used in a disk brake systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a brake rotor which incorporates a plurality of cooling vanes within the rotor for air cooling purposes.
Conventional brake rotors generally include a pair of mutually spaced-apart annular disks which present two opposed external surfaces for the application of a braking actuator. The space between the disks typically includes a number of vanes with flow passages that extend between the disks from their inner diameter to their outer diameter disposed between each pair of adjacent vanes. Rotation of the rotor causes the vanes to induce air flow through the flow passages from the inner diameter to the outer diameter of the disks providing increased heat transfer from the rotor.
Brake rotor design plays an important role in brake cooling. A brake rotor is generally designed for use within a particular application where surrounding structures impact the rotor's size. Constraints exist on the outer and inner diameters of the rotor's air flow area and on the total rotor thickness between braking surfaces. Additionally, manufacturing requirements limit the amount that the cross sectional area of the rotor structure can vary. Therefore, the convective heat transfer surface area of the rotor is limited by design constraints imposed by the application into which the rotor is integrated.
The vent section of the rotor however, does allow for design flexibility. The vent section, particularly the vane surface, affects the heat transfer rate. Proper design of the vent section can have a favorable impact on the rotor's overall cooling performance.
In order to brake a travelling vehicle to a slower speed or to a stop, a large amount of energy must be dissipated. A significant amount of this energy is converted into heat which tends to significantly raise the temperature of the rotor. In order to prevent brake overheating and reduce brake wear, which increases with higher temperatures, an adequate provision must be made for transferring away the heat load generated in the rotors. In order to provide an improved air flow rate for improved brake rotor cooling, a brake rotor with an optimized vane number and configuration is sought which provides a low restriction air flow passage and whose configuration is adapted to increasing the rotor cooling air flow rate. Further, it is important that a brake rotor of such a design does not add complexity to the manufacturing of the rotor or its assembly into a vehicle.